The Problematic
by Panourama
Summary: InuKag. This story follows a girls struggle to escape a world of pain and suffering and find love in the hardest times, Kyoto's civil war. Can one man’s strength be enough to save the girl from the merciless jaws of depression, drugs and even death? M
1. Prologue

Inu/Kag. This story follows a girls struggle to escape a world of pain and suffering and find love in the hardest times, Kyoto's civil war. Can one man's strength be enough to save the girl from the merciless jaws of depression, drugs and even death? Rated M for language, adult themes and suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing about Inuyasha.

**AN**: Hi, I thought I would add a bit of a prologue to show what and when the civil war began. This isn't a long chapter but I think it will help you guys understand stuff in future chapters (: Enjoy!

**The ****Problematic**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, Kyoto was one of Japan's most beautiful and peaceful cities. Budding romance and beautiful friendships were formed on a daily basis. Once upon a time, people both young and old didn't live in fear of being abducted, tortured or killed. Life was once a joyful experience for many. Once upon a time, living through each day was not a constant struggle. Parents looked forward to seeing their baby's first steps or their teenager's basketball games on the weekends. Children looked forward to the many experiences and opportunities they were presented with each day, from watching their friend's band play at the local bar to joining their local swimming club. That peaceful world existed up until December 25th 2000. On Christmas day 2000 the lives of everyone in Kyoto were changed forever.

**December 25****th****, 2000**

"Today we celebrate not only the beginning to our city's festive season, but also to a new direction. Today we celebrate for our newly elected government!" A small elderly man exclaimed. His aged face was lined with wrinkles that current his smile emphasised. The man's voice was projected to the thousands of people intently listening in the crowd standing mere meters away. His face was broadcasted to the thousands more viewers watching their television around the city.

Corruption was never a problem in Kyoto. In fact, only in the year 2000 had this become a problem. Government was power, and there were so many gangs in the city that wanted power. All they needed was connections. The largest and most powerful gang in Kyoto, Tanikor, had been forming for years. They knew once they built up a reputation and showed people what they were capable of doing, people would begin fearing them. People would start cooperating and begin to see things their way. Over the last year, the gang had started publicly killing and abducting people to show they were not messing around. They scared owners of local businesses out of their property, slowly reining their control over members of society and sections of the city. Fear began to consume the civilians, and some members of the previous government and police department began alliances with the gang to selfishly avoid death. The connections they formed with the police and members of the previous government significantly aided the gang in becoming much more powerful. That's not to say everyone pledged allegiance with Tanikor. In fact, the majority of the city despised them and worked together to stop them controlling certain parts of the city. Many worked together to bring the criminal offenders of Tanikor to justice. More often than not, they succeeded. It wasn't till after Christmas day 2000 that Tanikor began a serious civil problem.

"In 2001, the newly appointed government will not tolerate any gangs or gang action in Kyoto. Gangs are outlawed as of now. The police will not hesitate to arrest and bring to justice any person working or connected with Tanikor and any other gang. Kyoto will not tolerate any more crimes against humanity. I, Kenjan Sui, pledge my allegiance to the new crime free government and to bringing the cowards from Tanikor to justice." The elderly man, Kenjan, addressed the crowd.

"Thank you, citizens of Kyoto, and Merry Christmas!" He bellowed. Kenjan waved joyfully to the cheering crowd before him.

He began making his way down the stairs to the left of the stage when a gun shot sounded. Kenjan abruptly fell to the ground. His nose cracked as he landed face first onto the solid ground of the stage. Blood began oozing from his temple onto the stage. Suddenly a piercing scream erupted from someone, quieting the other members of the crowd. Someone had seen the blood flowing freely from his head. It had only taken seconds for chaos to erupt.

At that precise moment, home viewers television channels were hacked into. A live video from an unknown source streamed on hundreds of thousands of television around Kyoto. There was one man in the video. His face was covered and he sat upon a chair in the centre of a grimy room. His body was marred with contusions, blood and scabs that attempted to heal his skin. His hands and feet were tied onto the chair he sat upon. It was a horrible sight.

"This is a... a message from Tanikor." He choked out, voice and body shaking. An unmarked figure approached the man, ripping off the black bag that covered his face. The man kicked the already unstable chair, and left the video screen.

"We have just killed the head of the new government… In approximately five minutes ten bombs…" He faltered, shocked at what he was reading aloud.

"What... you are all crazy! Don't do this! Please... just take my life, spare the others…please!!" He screamed, looking past the camera. The chair started shaking as the man thrashed around, trying to get free. A gun shot sounded. A bullet hit the man square in the head. The thrashing stopped. He had been brutally murdered on television, for the whole city to see.

Leaving the dead man on the chair, a figure took his place in front of the camera. His face and body was covered in black, so viewers were unable to recognise him.

"Ten bombs in different locations around the city will be set off in two minutes. You cannot find out where they are, no one knows. The government thinks they can stop us by a reform, but they can't! Even your chief of police thought he could stop us, and now he's lying behind me dead. We are the new government." Deep and raspy, his voice brought chills down the spine. Walking closer to the camera, his face was now the only thing you could see.

"Defy Tanikor, and die." The video connection severed.

Seconds after, ten bombs around the city detonated. Hospitals, churches and residential streets around Kyoto exploded with bombs. The horrific crimes that happened on December 25th 2000 were only the beginning for Kyoto.


	2. New Born

Inu/Kag. This story follows a girls struggle to escape a world of pain and suffering and find love in the hardest times, Kyoto's civil war. Can one man's strength be enough to save the girl from the merciless jaws of depression, drugs and even death? Rated M for language, adult themes and suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing about Inuyasha.

**AN**: Hey! I have re-written this story and am re-posting "Dark Hero" here with a new name. The idea of the story is that same, although I am editing the writing and changing the way the story will end. Hope you all like it!

**The ****Problematic**

**Chapter One**

**New born**

"Please, just leave me alone!" She screamed helplessly, slowly crumpling onto the floor of the small dark bathroom.

Memories and flashbacks always found a way to torture her, making her fill with guilt and remorse. Her arm was slowly bleeding as a result of the hastily injected heroin that filled her bloodstream. But she didn't noticed, she never did. Kagome had suffered more pain then this. In fact, the constant syringes she stuck in her arm would never replace the overpowering pain she suffered just living each day in this torturous world.

Wars and gang terrorism was all her generation knew. All the civil wars in Japan had begun around 15 years ago. It was 15 years ago when a large terrorist group; know as Tanikor, brutally opposed everything the new government had enforced. They claimed to be fighting for civil freedom, fighting for everything good worth keeping in Japan. What started out to as only a few casualties to prove their cause evolved into a civil war fuelled by anger and motivated by revenge. Death consumed a quarter of Japan's population, leaving children abandoned, parents to mourn and friends dead.

As a flow of fresh tears streamed down her face, music was the only thing that lifted her soul. She could make it through trials and fight the agony that continually consumed her as long as she had music, her music. Painful memories echoed through her mind as she softly sung her lyrics. Singing was her release. It helped her work through and sometimes let go of these emotions that weighed heavily upon her soul and kept her awake at night. Sleeping wasn't something she was used to. In fact, Kagome barely slept at all. Instead she would lie silently in her bed at night and close her eyes praying when she did that horrible memories didn't flash before her and remind her of what her life has become.

"Telling Layla's story spoken, about how all her bones are broken…" Kagome trailed off, picking up a red lipstick that lay beside her.

Her singing ceased as she reached up to the mirror above her and began to write a message. _Leena, the war has stopped. Sun can actually be seen through the smoke! I think of you everyday, my sister. _The red lipstick smearing onto the mirror as she wrote her message. The overdose of drugs began to take their effect. Kagome gasped, it was suddenly getting harder to breathe. _I wonder if you can hear me, or even see me. You will never understand how sorry I am. But don't worry, I will find him._

The bathroom door suddenly shock. "Kagome! Open the door!" Sango yelled, her voice filling the small room.

Kagome looked up at the door. Sango was now violently shaking the door, begging for Kagome to open it. Kagome lifted her arm to the door. But her eyelids suddenly fell shut, covering her hollow blue eyes. "…Sango…" She breathed out, before falling into unconsciousness.

The door finally flew open, revealing a dishevelled Sango. Looking at what lay before her, she screamed.

* * *

Director Hyde Rannik was a determined man. He had built his gang from scratch, which was only possible because of his spiritual and physical determination. He had terminated all his targets successfully, which was only because of his courageous determination. So, in fact, one may even go to the extent of calling him over-determined, work obsessed freak. But that was required when leading a large underground gang.

Civil Liberty was one of many freedom gangs that formed once the civil war got out of control. Most gangs consisted of family members looking to put their families and friends murderers either behind bars or on in a grave. Civil Liberty was a lot larger then the average gang. There was over 50 people working and fighting for the gang and more being recruited and trained to be stationed around the city. Everyone in the gang had varying tasks, from combat agents to technology intelligence to car and weaponry recruits. Together, with their combined skills, the CL has been infiltrating rebel gangs and taking civil war offenders off the streets.

"Jacole Kenisha is a criminal. The fact that he is a corrupt police officer, makes him more of a threat, which is why he must be stopped" Hyde said, looking over the 20 odd people listening intently in front of him. "We only have little confirmation on his criminal activities, but before we execute we need to gather more incriminating evidence."

Inuyasha Takashi looked up at Director Hyde Rannik, absorbing every word he said. After being in the peace and freedom gang for over 4 years, he understood when a matter was of highest priority. This mission was defiantly was of high priority, as the Director had over 20 members attending the briefing. Glancing to his right, he noticed his partner in action, Miroku Li frantically taking down notes.

Grinning slightly, he nudged Miroku, "Do you reckon this is our special mission the Director has been telling us about?"

Miroku nodded, looking up to Inuyasha, "Aha. I'd bet my life on it." Both boys smirking at the possibility of taking down the corrupt police officer, Jacole Kenisha.

Shortly after the briefing had finished, Travis called four boys over, Inuyasha and Miroku included.

"Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha, I want you four to work together on this case. You four are my best agents, so I trust you with this. Kenisha is apart of the infamous Neraka gang and very dangerous. He takes pleasure in raping young women and killing them." He grimly revealed.

"When and where will we take him out?" Inuyasha bluntly asked, frowning at the new information. He was a solider for the gang, and was willing to do anything to protect and restore peace in his hometown, Kyoto. No matter what the consequences were. No matter who needed to be taken care of for peace to be achieved.

* * *

Sango knew Kagome had a drug problem, after everything she has been through in her life it was a given she would turn to such a vile addiction. But now that she was living in a relatively stable environment at the foster home, she hoped the addiction would cease and be something of the past.

She sat quietly in a chair facing Kagome's hospital bed. It had been years since her and Kagome had met, and they shared a strong sisterly bond. Whatever each girl went through, the other one felt its consequences as well. They had met at Kyoto's Foster Home a few years back. Once it was known a new girl was taken in by the foster home, Sango had jumped at the opportunity of helping her. She had always maintained a positive attitude towards life, even after her parents where murdered. Knowing she still had her younger brother was the main reason she kept sane after the attacks. The same attacks, she had learned, had left Kagome an abandoned and starving orphan with no known family.

The white hospital door creaked open, revealing two young males. They silently greeted Sango and slowly made their way to Kagome. This wasn't the first time they had seen Kagome bear the horrific side effects of drugs. But, this was the first time Kagome had nearly touched death.

A seventeen-year-old Shippou stroked Kagome's midnight tresses in a brotherly way. He hated witnessing her self-abuse, they all did. The other male, Kohaku turned to Sango, kneeling down to hug her supportively.

The four had known each other for years, all meeting at their foster home. Shippou had lived at the home the longest, arriving there almost ten years ago. He was dropped off by a stranger one night, who simply said his name was Shippou and that his family had been murdered early in the night. Being only seven at the time he was too young to remember what had happened to his family that night. Maybe that's what made him more optimistic and open than the others; he didn't have those horrible memories haunting his mind everyday.

"I'm not sure if I can take this anymore," Sango whispered breaking the depressing silence, "I can't watch Kagome constantly doing this to herself." She looked around at her two companions, both staring sombrely at Kagome.

"I know Sango. We all can't. I love her, and I'm not going to stand by and watch her die… I don't know what I would do if she ever did," Shippou whispered. Kohaku looked to the ground, nodding and agreeing, although still visibly upset.

Kohaku looked up, "It hard, you know." He smiled sadly at Kagome's figure lying in the hospital bed. She looked so small and weak, with the wires and tubes attached to her arms and face. "She has always been there, acted so strong throughout everything. It's hard to see someone you lookup to..." He faltered slightly, sadness emerging his being. "..And care about so much, lost and torn up because of drugs." Kohaku whispered.

Sango's eyes closed, holding back tears. She got up to walk over to where her younger brother was standing, his hand laying over Kagome's.

"I know 'Haku, I know." She said softly, placing her arms around the boy. "How about we all go back home to sleep for a while. We can pick up some on Kagome's clothes for when she wakes up. The doctor will call us when she does." The two boys nodded both kissing Kagome's forehead softly before moving out of the room.

Sango stayed for a moment after they left, sighing heavily. She faced Kagome and softly squeezed the girl's hand.

"Everything's gonna be alright, we will make it alright like we always do… I love you Kagome." With that, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened once the door closed, tear's forming in her eyes. She had been awake for a while now. She had been listening to every word they said.

**Credits: **'Fully Alive' by Flyleaf.

Remember to review and whatnot (: Peace!


	3. Killing In The Name Of

Inu/Kag. In a time and place where wars have ceased leaving destruction in it's path, but rivalry continues, will one man's strength and spirit be enough to save a girl from the merciless jaws of depression, drugs and even death. Rated M for language, adult themes and suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing about Inuyasha.

**AN**: Hey, here's the new revised chapter 2! I went to gold coast's big day out yesterday, it was so amazing! I've never been to a music festival before, so it was twice the fun haha. I heard so much great music I didn't really know before I went, and saw a few bands I had already seen again – Muse. If you haven't already, you guys should check out a band called The Temper Trap. They were great live performers Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

**The ****Problematic**

**Chapter Two**

**Killing In The Name Of**

Kagome was release from hospital a week later. She had a week to think about her actions, a week away from drugs. The week wasn't nearly as hard as she anticipated. She didn't need the drugs pulling her down. All she needed was her family, Sango, Kohaku and Shippou. And Kagome had them to lean on and support her in every way.

That night in the hospital, two weeks ago, Kagome had heard everything Sango, Kohaku and Shippou said. She heard all their concerns about her and her health, making her feel guiltier than ever knowing the people she loved were suffering because of her selfish actions. The overdose was a wake up call. All Kagome wanted was a release from everything. Death seemed like the easy option, it seemed like the only option to escape. But it wasn't the right choice, and she knew it.

"…I don't want to die." She whispered, while looking at her reflection in the mirror. _I will change for them_, she thought to herself. _…I have too._

Quitting drugs completely would be a struggle. Drugs allowed her to escape all the agony surrounding her pitiful life. They had been her saviour, her hope and her happiness since the age of 13. Ever since her family had been murdered. Reiko and Asuka were both loving parents, who had been fighting for freedom and peace ever since the civil wars erupted.

One unfortunate day they attended the first ever trial in court prosecuting a Tanikor gang member. It was to be an historical day for Kyoto because it was the trial of Tai Janusian, the first Tanikor member to be caught by the government. The evidence against Janusian was overwhelming, and everybody knew the case would result in him being executed. But fate works in twisted ways. In a matter of minutes from the trials beginning, countless Tanikor gang members raided the court's building and held everyone inside hostage. And before the cops arrived at the court, all hostages were shot dead.

It only fuelled the war to result in a drastic and bloody outcome.

Kagome did have a brother though, Souta. They had stuck together, being closer than any brother and sister could possibly be. After a year of living alone, their street was bombed. All their possessions, memories, money and life went up in flames. There were only seven known survivors to that attack, Souta not included. Her home was destroyed, making it nearly impossible for anyone to have survived. Although his body was never found, police declared Souta Higurashi dead. Kagome was left alone, again. She was left to live her life alone on the dangerous streets at the age of twelve.

She had never been able to recover from all the events that occurred in her childhood. But she would eventually heal.

Tonight the group were going out to The Dome, a bar in the heart of Kyoto's city. The Dome always had great atmosphere. It was a low-class club, but still managed to maintain it's a peaceful environment. They always had great live music from locals, and open mike nights that Kagome would occasionally play at. She loved the music had the ability to allow strangers to connect each other. It had the ability to give each other strength, hope and enjoyment. That's why she performed every once in a while. Writing music was her release of emotions, but performing music gave her an electrifying connection with other people that have suffered just as she has.

The door to Sango and Kagome's quaint apartment opened. They both lived in a small two bedroom apartment. It was only a few blocks away from Kyoto's foster centre, where Kohaku and Shippou lived. They had the whole second floor of the old building they lived in. It was a beautiful building, with high ceilings and open rooms. There was a large balcony facing the street that extended from their living room.

Sango walked inside, waving happily at Kagome.

"Man, I'm so excited to see you perform tonight Kagome!" She squealed. Sango felt at ease listening to the music Kagome sang. It was music and lyrics that Sango could relate too and knew the meaning of.

Kagome laughed lightly, beckoning her to come to the mirror. "You need a makeover my friend," pointing at the bland jean shorts and black t-shirt Sango was wearing. "I don't even know where to start Sango…you may be a lost cause." She pointed out, shaking her head in disapproval. A grin slid on Kagome's face as Sango face formed a frown.

Sango feigned anger as she stomped over to Kagome, a pout playing on her lips. "Where is the love Kagome? Honestly."

After a further half hour, both girls were finally ready to leave. Kagome met Sango at the door wearing a white strapless handkerchief dress, reaching just above her knees, with thick black tights underneath. Long and wavy midnight stands of hair cascaded down her back, while straight brown hair flowed from Sango's head all the way to her mid-back. She greeted Kagome wearing her usual black skinny jeans and a fancy purple lace top. Both nodded in approval at each other's outfits.

"You look beautiful Sango, as usual," Kagome stated, smiling at the radiant girl standing before her.

"As do you, Kagome. You also look ready to blow some people's minds," Sango laughed, grabbing Kagome's hand to lead her out of their apartment.

Appropriate clothing, like Sango's, was necessary when riding a motorcycle. Nevertheless, Kagome took great incentive (one well calculated risk she liked to think) when deciding to wear a dress. They both mounted their respective sleek black motorcycles, slipped on a leather jacket and began riding to their destination, The Dome.

* * *

"Eugh! This bar is disgusting!" Kouga sneered, looking around at the dingy club. It had dim lighting, and to the right, tables and booths where groups of people were sitting at.

Three other men walked up behind him, observing the place. The Dome was a low-class venue indeed. The floor was sticky with god knows what stained into the carpet. A rather disturbing smell drifted throughout the club.

Once he observed the bar, Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to been seen in a place like this.

"Honestly, Kouga, what did you expect? This is where Kenisha hangs at; therefore it's bound to be dodgy. I know you haven't been an agent for that long, but come on," Inuyasha pointed out, smirking at his long haired friend. Kouga retaliated by punching him in the arm.

"Don't get all smart-ass with me Takashi!" Kouga retorted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as the group found a table and sat down. Kouga was right, the place was dirty and small, but despite that it still seemed to maintain an ambiance of sorts. Just a general clean up to the place, and Inuyasha might have considered returning for non-business purposes. Miroku strolled over to the bar to buy drinks for everyone; after all it was bound to be a long night. The director had them under strict instructions for tonight. They were only to observe Jacole Kenisha for now, as they continued to gather information and evidence against him.

Somehow, Inuyasha had a nagging feeling that tonight they would do more than observing. A lot more.

* * *

"Okay, I think I'll start of with I'm So Sick and then play a few more old songs. What do you think Sango?" Kagome asked, looking around at Sango.

It was just minutes before Kagome would go on stage. Nervousness and excitement was eating away at Kagome. After some last minute changes to her guitar and set list, a young man appeared to tell them Kagome was up. It was finally her time to perform.

Blinding lights hit Kagome as she walked on stage. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed the amount of people crammed in the bar to watch her and the other open mike performer's play. She was a regular performer on open mike night; so many people had watched her perform before. It was incredible. There wasn't normally this many people in the crowd due to The Dome's small size. Tonight, night she looked out to at least 50 smiling faces.

Kagome spirit lifted as she walked over to the microphone, her guitar slung over her shoulder.

"Good evening, thanks for showing up tonight guys. I am Kagome!" Kagome yelled to the smiling crowd in front of her. Some people in the crowd yelled and whistled in response. Seeing Shippou stand in the front of the crowd whistling, she winked at him.

What an audience. Kagome scanned the crowd, smiling at every face she saw, when her eyes met a pair of enrapturing golden eyes. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. _Oh my…_ Her eyes travelled across the person's face, but he suddenly disappeared. She blinked a few times, wondering if her eyes had misled her. _What the hell was tha_t**?** She thought. Shaking herself off, she returned to introducing herself.

"One, two, three, four," She whispered into the microphone.

Suddenly the lights glowed and her guitar came to life. Kagome decided to play an acoustic set tonight. With just her voice and the acoustic guitar, the songs sounded significantly more emotional and heart wrenching.

"I will break into your thoughts,  
With what's written on my heart,  
I will break,  
Break"

Kagome began delivering the chorus lyrics with immense emotion.

"I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick,"

Sango pushed past the crowd to reach the front where Shippou was standing. She smiled brightly up at her best friend. Kagome had an amazing talent. She had the ability to pour her feelings, experiences and emotions into music that became so powerful.

"If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears"

The audience had a buzzing energy around them. They seemed to recognise the song from the countless other nights she had played and some people were singing along with her. _This defiantly makes everything worth it_, Kagome thought.

"I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick"

"Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now,"

She screamed the words out; her head nodding with the beat of the guitar.

"Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound"

_Her voice…_ Inuyasha was mesmerized as he started at her form, belting out lyrics from the stage. She sung with so much pure emotion. She had an entrapping stage presence, leaving Inuyasha wanting to see more of her. _…. Amazing._

"You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick,"

Miroku sat down next to him, only just noticing a new singer on stage. Slowly a smile came over his face, the singer was great. She had so much energy. Silently he gave approval, while slightly nodding his head to the beat.

"I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick"

Both men didn't notice as their target slyly entered the club. Fortunately for them, Sesshomaru and Kouga stood only meters away and noticed his entry. Jacole Kenisha pulled out a stool at the bar, with his grimy hands, and sat down. His ears spiked hearing a woman singing. _What's this?_ Jacole thought. He turned to the stage, seedily eying the girl on stage. A dirty smirk rose upon his face. _Oh Yes, I will have her._

"I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick"

* * *

Kagome stumbled off stage, physically drained but emotionally alive. Before her had been at least 50 kids, singing along to her songs. She was amazed to say the least. It was the greatest reward to see people enjoying your music and having them look up to your every move on stage.

"How do you guy's reckon I went out there?" Kagome asked a smile firmly stuck on her face, as she noticed Sango, Kohaku and Shippou come through the backstage door to greet her.

"You were amazing!" Sango shrieked happily. Kagome peered at them while wiping the huge layer sweat off her face. Tonight had been extremely fun. This was the kind of night Kagome needed to lift her spirits. She rounded all her friends up into a group hug, holding all of them closely.

"I love you guys."_ I hope you know that, _Kagome said.

"And we love you too!" Juan stated, laughing lightly.

Kohaku smirked, asking "Anyone up for a drink…or two?"

"Man, you ain't even legal yet. Don't be getting any ideas," Kagome replied. "But I, on the other hand, am most certainly keen for a drink." They all laughed, walking out of the backstage room.

Kagome was laughing along with them when she suddenly fell. Looking around she noticed there was nothing on the ground, only the usual carpet. Nothing she could have possibly tripped on. From the ground she looked up at her friends, weak and confused.

"What was that?" Sango turned to her and asked, obviously concerned. She grabbed Kagome's hand and gently pulled her up off the ground.

Kagome began feeling faint and sweaty again. But, not wanting to alarm Sango, she waved the feelings off.

"I'm so clumsy, I tripped over my own feet." She replied, laughing weakly to reassure them.

Sango peered at her disbelievingly, but shook it off and continued to walk out with the others. She beckoned Kagome to follow.

"I'll meet you guys out there. I need to go to the bathroom, okay?" Kagome said, coughing lightly.

"Okay, see you out there," and with that the other three opened the door and walked back into the bar.

Kagome watched them leave, then quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom. Stumbling through the hallway, her coughing began to turn frantic. She didn't stop until she reached the bathroom.

The coughs were painful, scratching at Kagome's throat. But she couldn't stop. Kagome suddenly began to convulse. Her whole body began trembling. She fell to the bathroom floor, her hands clenching her head. The pain from each cough vibrating stabbing pains into her head. The convulses slowly eased away, and Kagome began to breathe steadily again. After a few minutes, she began feeling slight better. Kagome picked herself up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened in shock. Blood. There was blood. It was dripping from her mouth. She had coughed up blood. _What the hell is happening to me?_

Kagome had abused her body for too long. The drugs, the alcohol, the depression. Therefore something was bound to happen. Maybe it was God's way of saying that life is precious; do not abuse it because others are dying to live. Or something along those lines. Kagome had been through periods in her life when all she wanted to do was die. She had been alone for years, living on the streets. She got in with the wrong crowd then, subsequently hooked on drugs. But she would never have the strength or will to kill her herself. Now all her previous death wishes were returning to haunt her.

_Oh God, can someone save me? Please…Will anyone save me?_ She pleaded, dull pain overwhelming her.

She lifted her head to the roof, looking blankly above. "…Please. Help me."

* * *

Sango, who was sitting at the table with the guys, was staring vigilantly at the backstage door. Kagome was taking an awfully long time. Just as she mentally decided she would venture to see if she was all right, Kagome appeared through the door. A wave of relief passed through Sango. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kagome with herself; she was just worried for her. Sango was like Kagome's big sister, and she felt the need to watch over her and protect her. Although, recently she was beginning to fail her responsibilities. Each day Kagome was becoming more lost to the world, and to the people who cared for her.

Kagome searched around for her friends when she noticed a flash of silver. _Silver? That's weird_… she thought. Once again, she blinked a couple of times, wondering if her eyes had deceived her. Kagome searched around, but no trace of silver could be seen. She could, however, see someone waving at her, and peering closely she saw it was Sango. Smiling weakly, she made her way to their table.

As Kagome approached, Sango took her hand and cautiously asked, "Are you alright Kagome? You took a while in there." Concern plastered over her face.

She smiled weakly, "Don't worry so much Sango, I'm perfectly fine." Kagome reassured, whilst taking as seat besides her.

A few tables away, Inuyasha and the others sat quietly. It had been at least 2 hours since they had arrived at the club. The majority of the time was spent watching Jacole Kenisha, their target. Although The Director had given them specific orders, not to touch Jacole tonight, all Inuyasha wanted to do was to punch that bastard's lights out. Jacole was fooling around with a young, highly drunk girl, who was obviously too gone to realise she was being taken advantage of. He shook his head; _she looks barely 18_ he thought. It was disgusting. Jacole, a late thirty year old man, resorted to raping and killing women for pleasure. _Fucking disgusting_. None of his victims had ever spoken up about their attacks because he had never left one alive. Besides, there wasn't any government or police to listen and help these women anyway. They all would gain extreme satisfaction when taking him into the Civil Liberty headquarters and finding a suitable punishment for him.

* * *

"I might get going guys," Kagome said, smiling at the two young boys.

They were obvious tipsy as they got up to hug her. Luckily Sango had left earlier, if she had seen Kohaku drinking she would have kicked his ass. Literally. Fortunately for Kohaku, Sango had to leave earlier because she was a part of their foster home's charity event being held tomorrow. The Kyoto Foster Home was struggling to run because the funds they received were extremely limited. It was sick that the country spent millions of dollars on weapons and overpaid members of government, while only a measly few thousand dollars were given to child services.

But that was life, in Kyoto at least. She hugged both boys and warned them to stay out of trouble before strolling out the bars backdoor. _What a night_, she sighed stepping out into the alley way behind The Dome.

He had been watching her all night. Thinking of how we would take her. He watched her from the corner of his eye. It was the beauty that had sung on stage earlier in the night. She walked gracefully in her white dress out the bars backdoor. Roughly shoving the drunken girl off him, he made his way to the backdoor. Ignoring the girl's complaints, he kept walking. His eyes filled with desire. _Oh_, _this will be fun_.

Sesshomaru tapped the table quietly, catching each boy's attention. "He's on the move," he stated pointing to the drunken man walking out the door. Inuyasha frowned watching him leave, _where is he going?_ They waited a few minutes before following Jacole Kenisha outside.

* * *

Kagome had finally found her motorcycle through the overwhelming darkness around her. As she mounted her bike, tumbling footsteps could be heard approaching her. She thought nothing of it until a large mans arm suddenly clawed at her through the darkness. Fear rose in her chest and she quickly stumbled attempting to find her motorcycle keys. But, unfortunately for her, the man was faster and grabbed and shoulders, throwing her on the ground.

Jacole stepped out from the shadows.

"Bitch! Where the fuck do you think your going?" Jacole screamed down at her. Sneering, he pulled his leg back to kick her in the stomach, but Kagome rapidly rolled away from him and sprung up. Anger boiled in his blood when his foot lash out at thin air, and with that he charged towards her.

Kagome had previously taken self-defence classes as a child in the Kyoto Foster Home, all residents of the home did. With civil wars and street gangsters, everyone needed protection, especially young girls. But everything she learnt was suddenly hazy as fear conquered her brain. So, what did she do? Grabbed the nearest item and forcefully threw it at her attacker. A silver trash can lid was suddenly hurled at Jacole, knocking into both his legs. A scream of pain was heard within seconds. Kagome turned and ran to the other end of the alley that resided behind the club. Her pace slowed when she realised it was a dead end. The only thing present was a big fat brick wall. Slowing turning around she suddenly screamed.

_Why can't he just give up!_ Kagome's mind screamed as she saw the man limping toward her. And did he look angry. Her fear heightened when she realised she was trapped. What were her options? Running, as fast as she could, past him could work. He wouldn't know what hit him. _Although, he could just fling his arm out and I would fall right on my face._ That concern didn't stop Kagome as she ran, full blast, towards Jacole. Jacole noticed this, smirking when he stuck out his leg. Kagome was too busy watching his arms, and as result fell face flat on the ground.

Jacole laughed bitterly while stepping hard on her back to prevent her from moving. "Did you really think you could get away bitch?" He sneered. Balling his hand he punched her square in the face so fast, Kagome had no time to move or block his attack. She screamed in pain, not before the sound of breaking bones sounded in the small alleyway. Jacole moved his other leg and kicked her ribs, as she lay rigid on the ground. Another loud shriek was heard.

"Fuck you!" She screamed while struggling to get up. Blood seemed to be everywhere, her dress was white no more.

"Yes, you will fuck me you little slut!" He retorted, pulling her up by the back of her dirty dress. Kagome looked her attacker square in the eye, fear and rage whirling in her eyes, before being punched unconscious.

"That'll teach her." He grunted to himself. Jacole slowly unzipped his pants, slightly fumbling with the zipper.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you not to swear at a woman? You should have your mouth washed out." A husky voice emerged from the darkness. Jacole looked up, straining to see through the light, only to see a flash of silver before a large fist connected with his jaw. With that, Jacole Kenisha fell to the ground unconscious.

**Credits: **'I'm so sick" by Flyleaf – great song!

Please remember to review, as they are all very greatly appreciated. (: Until next time, PEACE.


End file.
